


M I E D O

by KarkatHorns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran es el verdadero papá espacial aquí., Escribí esto para pasar un momento estresante, Hurt / Comfort, Other, Shiro (Voltron) tiene trastorno de estrés postraumático - PTSD, Trastorno de estrés postraumático: PTSD, ataques de pánico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatHorns/pseuds/KarkatHorns
Summary: Shiro tiene un mal momento. Corto fic. Escribo cosas como esta todo el tiempo pero nunca las publico, pero realmente me gustó esto. Mi español necesita mejorar. ♥





	M I E D O

 

La primera vez que sucede, Shiro está convencido de que se está muriendo. No puede dormir, lo cual no es una situación única, cuando su pecho comienza a sentirse realmente divertido. Su corazón se siente como si estuviera latiendo de forma desigual. Saltarse un ritmo o dos. Está revoloteando y es desigual, y se siente absolutamente horrible. No es necesariamente doloroso, pero es extraño y sorprendente. Poner énfasis en ello más lo empeora, y antes de que se dé cuenta, está respirando rápido y sus inhalaciones son temblorosas, los dedos apretando su camisa con tanta fuerza que las yemas de sus dedos comienzan a ponerse blancas.La habitación parece que se está desvaneciendo en los bordes, y su mano comienza a entumecerse.

  
Él debe estar teniendo un ataque al corazón, piensa. No hay absolutamente nada más que esto podría ser. El Galra le hizo mucho a su cuerpo durante todo el año que lo llevaron, y no sería una sorpresa que pudiera tener un ataque al corazón, a pesar de su edad. La idea hace que su corazón palpite peor, y él despega inmediatamente para encontrar a Kórann. Alguien con suficiente experiencia médica para darle algo para diluir su sangre. Su mente se centra en las racionalidades. Él está teniendo un ataque al corazón. Él no puede respirar. Sus manos están entumecidas. Su visión es nublada.Se siente mareado y con náuseas. Él necesita algún tipo de anticoagulante, porque un ataque al corazón es un coágulo de sangre en el corazón que corta la circulación sanguínea. Su tejido podría estar muriendo. Él no tiene tiempo para perder.  
  
Se las arregla para encontrar a Kórann, en los pasillos en su camino a su propia habitación para prepararse para la cama. Él atrapa la mirada del anciano Inmediatamente, por la hiperventilación y todo el funcionamiento. Kórann se ve sorprendido primero, y luego preocupado. Hay una situación de emergencia, y él ya se está preparando para manejarlo. Shiro logra agarrar su brazo, todavía agarrando su propio pecho con su brazo protésico.  
  
"Kórann, necesito un pod. Creo que estoy teniendo un ataque al corazón. No tengo tiempo de sobra-”comienza Shiro. Kórann, inseguro sobre su anatomía humana, comprende la importancia y asiente con fuerza.  
  
"Te prepararé uno para ti de inmediato, Shiro. ¿Puedes explicarme qué implica un ataque al corazón?”, Pregunta, guiando a Shiro a la enfermería con pies rápidos. Él es muy tranquilo y directo, lo que sería tranquilizador si Shiro no sintiera que se estaba ahogando en el aire.  
  
"Coágulo de sangre en el corazón. Causa dolor en el pecho y otros problemas. Puede viajar al cerebro y convertirse en un accidente cerebrovascular”, se las arregla, respirando bien. Kórann sigue caminando para procesar esto, y luego mueve su mano suavemente sobre la espalda de Shiro. “Shiro, ¿te sientes mareado? ¿Desorientado? ¿Falta de aliento?”, Pregunta Kórann con voz cuidadosa. Al ver que estos reflejan los síntomas de Shiro, él asiente, y disminuye la velocidad para que coincida con el ritmo de Kórann. Kórann extendió la mano para tomar sus manos, frotando círculos en la parte posterior de ellos con los pulgares.  
  
"Shiro, antes de ir a las cápsulas, calmemos lo mejor que podamos". ¿Bueno? Prometo que ayudará algunas cosas ", comienza. Inseguro de por qué iban a paralizar una emergencia como esta, la respiración de Shiro se engancha, y él se da cuenta. Sus ojos están llorando. Kórann le hace señas para que se siente y él lo hace, el anciano sigue corriendo círculos en el dorso de su mano.  
"Quiero que te centres en tu respiración, ¿de acuerdo? Estás hiperventilando muy fuerte. Voy a inhalar y exhalar, muy fuerte, así”, comienza Kórann, demostrando una respiración profunda. Shiro intenta copiarlo, pero su pecho está en llamas y se siente tembloroso por todas partes. Kórann asiente. "Eso es. Solo sigue copiándome, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a resolverlo. Los pods te controlarán”, afirma.  
  
Kórann sigue respirando lentamente, y Shiro lo copia. Poco a poco comienza a ser más consciente de su entorno en el proceso, perdiendo un poco de su visión de túnel. Kórann es un profesional médico en su opinión, por lo que estar cerca de él lo hace sentir más seguro. Kórann continúa frotándose las manos, y la sensación es a la vez tranquilizadora y tranquilizadora, lo que lo hace sentir ligeramente menos separado de su cuerpo. Cuando Shiro parece estar calmándose, Kórann parece haberse dado cuenta.  
  
"Lo estás haciendo genial, Shiro. Estas bien. No estaba seguro al principio, pero ahora estoy seguro. Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico, mi niño. No vas a morir Te puedo prometer eso. Todavía vamos a hacer algunas pruebas para asegurarnos, pero estás en buenas manos en este momento. Mis manos. Y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que está bien ", explica Kórann. Su voz es suave, pero asertiva, y Shiro encuentra que sus hombros se relajan un poco. ¿Un ataque de pánico? Los ha tenido antes, claro, pero generalmente tienen un gatillo. Un ruido fuerte y ruidoso o dos. Pasos que suenan de cierta manera. Esto era realmente malo, y estaba seguro de que algo debía estar mal. Los latidos del corazón no hacen eso.

 

Aún así, la presencia de Kórann es tranquilizadora, y Shiro no es demasiado orgulloso para ignorar el hecho de que está llorando. No es un hijo grosero, feo ni nada. Sus ojos están llorando y su garganta se siente apretada, y es ahora cuando se da cuenta del peso físico del estrés en su cuerpo. Sus piernas se sienten como plomo. Su cabeza duele mucho por la hiperventilación y el estrés, un dolor de cabeza por tensión que se envuelve como 5000 bandas de goma comprimiendo su cráneo en todo su contorno. Kórann está sosteniendo sus manos porque están temblando un tanto violentamente, y Shiro se da cuenta de que su angustia era obvia. Tangible. Flotaba en el aire como el olor de algo podrido, incapaz de ser ignorado.  
  
Con su respiración cada vez más fácil y sus pensamientos volviendo a él, ahora se da cuenta de lo absolutamente avergonzado que está. Tuvo un ataque de pánico, que no lo hubiera matado, persiguió a Kórann y le dijo a Kórann con total confianza que se encontraba en una situación de crisis cercana a la muerte. Detuvo a Kórann de ir a su habitación a descansar un poco, y ahora estaba ocupando el tiempo del hombre mayor ya ocupado para calmarse. Se siente inimaginablemente estúpido, y sin embargo, se siente aliviado de que no esté solo en este momento. Sus extremidades todavía se sienten temblorosas, respirando tranquilo pero todavía áspero en los bordes. Kórann no se mueve de su lugar sentados juntos en el suelo, la voz todavía muy tranquila y concentrada.

 

"¿Cómo te sientes, Shiro? ¿Alguna mejor?  
  
"Me duelen los pulmones y me siento muy caliente, pero me siento muy inestable por alguna razón. Resfriado. Temblando, pero no hace tanto frío aquí”, dice Shiro.  
  
Kórann asiente de nuevo, sin moverse ni gesticulando para que Shiro se levante o comience a moverse por el momento. "Recuerda tomar respiraciones profundas y largas. Cuando seas más estable, te llevaré a los pods y realizaré un escaneo rápido por ti. Si aún se siente nervioso y nervioso, podría ser neurológico y la máquina podría darle un parche o una dosis de medicamento para que pueda relajarse más y descansar un poco. Además de eso, podremos ver si hay otros problemas subyacentes además del pánico,” explica Kórann. Shiro no puede encontrar la fuerza para seguir hablando, por lo que logra asentir temblorosamente y mueve una mano hacia atrás para frotarse los ojos, tratando de secarlos. Él está bien. Él no va a morir. Él está bien.  
  
Después de un rato de respirar, Shiro se da cuenta de que su corazón había dejado de latir hace un rato. Todavía lo había estado haciendo cuando fue a hablar con Kórann, pero ya lo había hecho, y pudo pensar algo más claramente. Más que nunca, sintió que todo estaba encapsulado en una niebla espesa. Fue fuerte y lo hizo sentir entumecido, no físicamente como si la hiperventilación le hubiera hecho las manos, pero emocionalmente. Al igual que él había alcanzado la calma, pero en lugar de llegar allí y establecerse, la calma había tirado de él tres pulgadas a la izquierda de su propio cuerpo. Aún así, esta es una mejora desde antes, y a pesar de la extraña sensación, fue reconfortante cuando hace unos momentos no hubo más que pánico.  
  
Kórann, probablemente viendo que Shiro se había calmado tanto como podía, le pregunta a Shiro algo sobre si él estaba bien o no. Shiro lo procesó como una declaración inespecífica. Se sintió extrañamente, a pesar de la genuina preocupación y cuidado de Kórann, como si lo estuvieran hablando en vez de hablar con él. Desconectado en los bordes. Él se levanta con la ayuda de Kórann y Kórann habla distraídamente mientras acompaña a Shiro a la sala de pod, que ya está muy cerca. Shiro no se atreve a hablar, pero se puede sentir agradecido.  
  
Kórann hace que Shiro se cambie a un traje médico y entre en la cápsula, asegurándole que no dormirá por mucho tiempo. Es una sensación extraña, pero hay algo extrañamente calmante en ser puesto en la cápsula. No dolía, era una promesa de sueño momentáneo, y era algo que lo haría sentirse mejor de la mejor manera posible. Kórann hace las cosas en los controles de la cápsula, y Shiro entra. Toma un buen tiempo antes de que la cápsula en realidad entre, lo que lo pone a dormir rápidamente.  
  
\---  
  
Shiro se despierta sintiéndose, curiosamente, en su propio cuerpo. No había forma de ubicarlo. Había pisado la plataforma sintiéndose desconectado y equivocado, y todo parecía repentinamente ahora que estaba en su lugar. Sus dedos eran los suyos. Su rostro es el suyo. Él puede mover su pie o pierna y sucede instantáneamente. Ahora se siente muy consciente de cuánto había dado esto por hecho. La sensación de tener el control de su propio cuerpo. La sensación de consciencia. Él puede sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho. Él puede contar los segundos a medida que pasan. Él puede controlar su respiración. De alguna manera, todo se siente extraño. Pero es bueno estar a cargo de su cuerpo, a pesar de lo extraño que pueda parecerle a cualquiera.  
  
Kórann está allí cuando se despierta, y va a tocar el hombro del hombre mayor, el gesto amistoso y familiar que le gusta compartir con Keith cuando puede. "Gracias, Kórann. Me siento mucho mejor”, comienza. Kórann le devuelve la sonrisa, y Shiro puede ver las líneas de sonrisa en sus ojos resaltando.  
  
"No hay problema, Shiro. Cada vez que me necesitas ayuda, ¡Kórann te ayuda!”, Grita. Shiro no parece entenderlo de inmediato, por lo que Kórann agrega rápidamente "¿entiendes? Es similar. Eso rima. En su mayoría”, asegura, como si acabara de contar la mejor broma del mundo. Shiro logra una sonrisa. Kórann se aclara la garganta.  
  
Kórann continúa. "De todos modos, el escaneo detectó anomalías. Es lo que los Alteans conocemos como Lucha contra la enfermedad, los gritos y la enfermedad del vacío. Creo que los Gritos son lo que tú y los otros paladines parecen llamar ataques de pánico. Ataques de pánico provocados sin un gatillo. Un instinto muy fuerte para huir o luchar que se apodera de tus nervios y no tiene hacia dónde dirigirse. Enfermedad de luchar es el resultado de un trauma, de algún grado. Tiende a causar el Screaher, los ataques de pánico, como los llamas. La adrenalina y el pánico de la enfermedad de guerra es lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear palpitaciones del corazón, que parece que tenía. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, aunque es aterrador e indudablemente desagradable. La enfermedad de guerra también causa náuseas,”comienza Kórann. Se mueve como si fuera a continuar es monólogo, pero Shiro está empezando a entender la situación.

 

"Bueno, Kórann, no estoy completamente seguro sobre el Vacío ... la enfermedad. Pero, los humanos pueden tener algo conocido como PTSD. Es sinónimo de trastorno de estrés postraumático. Después de un trauma, algo que causa estrés a la persona, reacciona como si el trauma les volviera a suceder. Le sucede a los soldados. Eso, al menos, puedo entender. Cuando comencé a entrar en pánico, parecías saber el nombre de Ataques de pánico. ¿Hay alguien en el barco por el que debería estar preocupado?”, Pregunta Shiro. Él sabe a ciencia cierta que no ha sido él quien ha mencionado la terminología, pero no estaba al tanto de que ninguno de los otros paladines tuviera un ataque de pánico. No está seguro de cuán regular es un incidente, y le preocupa, haciendo que su mente saque conclusiones precipitadas. Él es un líder. Él necesita estar al tanto de cosas como esta. Es algo con lo que no puede permitirse cometer errores.  
  
"No estoy seguro de si debería hablar en su nombre, pero dijo que eran algo con lo que estaba acostumbrado", Kórann responde, honestamente. Él. Entonces eso descarta a Pidge. Shiro hace una conjetura educada.  
  
"¿Pedazo? Sé que tiene algunos problemas para lidiar con situaciones estresantes. Estoy seguro de que se pone ansioso con bastante facilidad cuando no se siente en control de una situación”, dice Shiro. Lance fue, bueno, Lance. Keith se lo habría dicho, independientemente de si le había dicho a Kórann o no. Fue una suposición lógica.  
  
La expresión de Kórann es sólida, pero su cambio de expresión lo delata. "Le preguntaré sobre eso por separado, más tarde. Solo quiero asegurarme de que está bien”, insiste Shiro. Kórann parece estar pensando en algo, y Shiro no puede ubicarlo. El hombre mayor lo dijo en serio cuando dijo que no iba a confirmar o negar físicamente nada, pero Shiro al menos podía adivinarlo e ir desde allí.  
  
"De vuelta a los negocios, Shiro", comienza Kórann, redirigiendo la atención de Shiro a sus gráficos. "Dijiste que no entendías Enfermedad de vacío. Bueno, no sabría si existe una forma humana del nombre, pero sí sé que cualquier ser capaz de atrapar a Enfermedad del Luchar puede captarlo como un síntoma. Algunas personas lo tienen solo, sin embargo. Se siente como si tu mente estuviera desconectada en los bordes. Las personas pueden perder la capacidad de reconocer sus cuerpos como propios, ya sea la acción de moverse o la acción de mirarse en un espejo. El cuerpo de uno no se siente como si le pertenece, o siente que está dentro de él, pero está desconectado de los bordes. Es una separación de la realidad”, explica Kórann. Shiro procesa esto, lentamente. Si bien es consciente de PTSD, esto es algo desconocido para él. Que tiene sentido.  
  
Shiro tarda un momento en procesar antes de hablar. "En la Tierra, hay algo llamado despersonalización. Lo que significa que las cosas que te pertenecen no parecen ser así. No sé lo suficiente al respecto, pero parece ser parte de lo que es la Enfermedad del Vacio. No tengo acceso a ningún tipo de archivo o base de datos que pueda explicar diferentes problemas de salud, por lo que no puedo estar completamente seguro de lo que estoy hablando, pero al menos eso es una pista”, comenta. Kórann asiente, suavemente.  
  
"Recuerda Shiro, que nada de esto es tu culpa. Enfermedad de guerra, o TSPD-”  
  
  
"PTSD"  
  
  
"Bien, me disculpo. PTSD causa retrocesos. Pesadillas. Ataques de pánico. Ataques de emociones negativas sin un razonamiento real detrás de ellos. Sentimientos negativos que llegan incluso cuando otros celebran, o todo lo que le rodea parece estable o positivo. Si siente negatividad o siente pánico, incluso cuando parece no haber razón, tenga en cuenta que esto no es su culpa. Sucederá, aunque no de inmediato, y no te culpes por sentirte así. Puedo garantizarle, si se siente negativo, asustado, enojado o inestable, y parece que no hay razón para ello, todavía hay una razón. Algo que está muy presente. Es porque fuiste herido en el pasado y te hace sentir mal. Nadie culparía a otro por los Slipperies u otra enfermedad común. No es su culpa por enfermarse. Tampoco es culpa tuya, por no sentirte lo mejor posible en todo o incluso todo el tiempo”, explica Kórann. El anciano cuida de Shiro mientras habla, como si fuera completamente consciente de si Shiro quería o no decir algo en respuesta.  
Shiro solo asiente, suave y agradecido. Las palabras de Kórann fueron una garantía de que podría necesitar escuchar varias veces, y ayudaron a que se le dijera que todo esto no era su culpa. Que él no se merecía esto. Que dolía, que él estaba viviendo así, y que estaba bien estar molesto por eso.

 

Kórann continúa. "Y Shiro, si tienes a alguien con quien necesitas hablar, por favor recuerda que siempre estoy cerca. Si no fuera yo, entonces los otros Paladines estarían encantados de escuchar. Nunca te juzgaría, pero si crees que preferirías una audiencia más tranquila, me han hecho consciente de que Kaltinecker no se puede comunicar con nadie en el barco. Si no soy yo o los demás, por favor al menos díselo, porque el hecho de decir cosas desafiantes en voz alta puede ser muy útil por sí mismo”, aconseja. Shiro está un poco sorprendido por la sugerencia, una sonrisa se retorcía en sus labios.  
  
"En la Tierra, los veteranos con TEPT a menudo obtienen perros de servicio. Son animales pequeños que pueden variar en tamaño y forma, pero son fácilmente entrenados y les encanta la compañía y la atención. Tener los perros para cuidar permite que las personas permanezcan castigadas. Ayuda a eliminar parte de la negatividad, porque ayuda a hablar con los perros, y los perros tienden a ser muy incondicionalmente cariñosos. Muchos veteranos de guerra pueden lidiar un poco mejor con la depresión porque saben que son directamente responsables o se ocupan de un ser vivo que absolutamente depende de ellos. Si hacen cosas arriesgadas o que ponen en peligro sus vidas, pondrían a su mascota en riesgo de no comer o no tener un lugar donde vivir, y eso es suficiente para que algunas personas dejen de hacer muchas cosas que podrían haz que se lastimen”, explica Shiro. Hablar de Service Dogs es algo familiar, y es agradable explicar parte de la cultura de la Tierra a Kórann. A pesar de la expresión del hombre mayor, parece que podría estar recibiendo mensajes contradictorios acerca de lo que Shiro está hablando.  
  
"Bueno, Shiro, si alguna vez haces algo arriesgado, o te preocupas por cualquier cosa que pueda poner tu vida en peligro, te pido que vayas directamente con tus compañeros de equipo por su ayuda. Piensa en los leones en lugar de un perro de la Tierra. No pueden continuar sin ti, y tu león depende de tu seguridad como paladín, independientemente de la guerra”, responde, tratando de ser útil. Shiro frunce el ceño un poco.  
  
"No quise dar a entender que haría algo arriesgado. Sé que soy el líder de Voltron, y las cosas no funcionarían muy bien conmigo en ningún tipo de problema. No te preocupes por eso, Kórann”, dice. Kórann mueve su mano lentamente hacia el hombro de Shiro. Tranquilizador  
  
"Solo estoy hablando teóricamente, por las dudas. P-T-S-D es algo peligroso. Una infección viral es común y desaparece por sí sola. Una enfermedad común. Pero todos debemos tener cuidado, porque todavía tiene el poder de causar daño. Una fiebre fuerte o un sistema inmune vulnerable lejos de algo muy real y muy triste. Le pido que si las cosas parecen estar empeorando, que me hable para que podamos ayudarlo lo antes posible. No te preocupes si es en medio de la noche, si estoy durmiendo, ya eres tu con tu león, si estás en una misión o en medio de una pelea, o incluso si estamos en medio de una ceremonia diplomática. Si necesita ayuda, no dude. No espere para hablar, independientemente de los inconvenientes que crea que puedan existir", solicita Kórann.  
  
Shiro honestamente tiene que dejar que eso se hunda. Dejarlo que se hunda en su mente, un paso a la vez. Kórann tiene razón, y él lo sabe. Él toma una respiración profunda y asiente, en silencio.  
  
"Gracias, Kórann. Me aseguraré de tener eso en mente. Gracias por quedarte conmigo mientras estaba en la cápsula. Sé que es tarde", se las arregla. Kórann sonríe, con cariño. Shiro se siente casi como si hubiera sido adoptado por el hombre mayor.  
  
Kórann se pone de pie y se estira, los omóplatos se rompen. Su sonrisa es suave. Paternal.  
  
"En cualquier momento, mi niño. Ahora, necesitamos descansar un poco. Mañana es un nuevo día", comienza Kórann.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi gramática española no es muy buena. ¡Lo siento! Usé un traductor en línea porque cuando escribo español, escribo como un niño. Si no usara un traductor, yo va a usando palabras que son demasiado simples. No puedo usar palabras o frases grandes. ¡Estoy aprendiendo! 
> 
> ¿Quieres hablar? Mensajeame a askingvoltron.tumblr.com 
> 
> Por favor deja comentarios. Ellos son el alma del universo.


End file.
